


...For Loving You

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gay Bar, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: Sometimes love is harder than we want to admit to ourselves. And sometimes it all just sorta spills out after a few too many drinks.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Kudos: 38





	...For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Kim Possible property the Walt Disney Company 2002-2007, 2019. I hate myself (for loving you) Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

_[Midnight, getting’ uptight. Where are you?]_

_[…]_

_[You said you’d meet me, now it’s a quarter till two.]_

_[…]_

She clipped the stylish next gen flip phone closed with irritable authority.

For the fourth time.

By morning she’d probably have managed to break the state-of-the-art hinge and flexi screen. Not that she could be bothered to care. She could afford it.

And then there she was, on the TV. Covered in soot and top torn over one shoulder, apparently two exhausted to seal itself up, or having already sealed a much larger rupture.

Instantly the mumbles in the bar went up. There was the home-town heroine large and live on the tv mounted to a wall.

She flipped out the phone yet again as she sipped her fifth scotch and irritably banged out another text, wondering if the woman on the TV screen would pause to look at her wrist.

_[Hey Jack, it’s a fact, they’re talkin’ in town… I turn my back and you’re messin’ around.]_

_[…]_

_[I’m not really jealous, just don’t like lookin’ like a clown.]_

_[…]_

She looked at the short string of green texts and realized that that was _exactly_ what things looked like.

Sighing and snorting into her shot, she tried to clarify, even though the woman on the screen had yet to so much as glance at her wrist.

_[I think of you every night and day.]_

_[…]_

_[You took my heart and you took my pride away…]_

_[…]_

She slowly clinked her ring finger against the half empty shot glass and sighed in a fit of irritation.

_[I hate myself for loving you.]_

_[…]_

_[Can’t break us free from the things that you do._

_[…]_

_[I wanna walk, but I run back to you…]_

_[…]_

_[That’s why I hate myself for lovin’ you!]_

_[…]_

The phone clapped shut again with a squelch and got dropped into a deep jacket pocket. The news coverage eventually broke away, without nary a glance at her right wrist.

**__ **

**_ [hate] _ **

**__ **

The sun shone bitterly through the late morning window. She peeled out her phone from its charging pocket, happy at least to see she had not worn out the hinge last night.

_[0 new messages]_

Sighing, she rubbed her face and collected her thoughts. This was… this was getting a little unusual now.

_[Daylight. Spent the night without you…]_

_[…]_

_[But I’ve been dreaming bout the loving you do.]_

_[…]_

_[I won’t be angry bout the hell you put me through]_

_[…]_

Sighing, she dropped her head and scratched her bed hair, trying to order her thoughts. The damned woman was like a drug to her. Maybe… maybe a different tract?

_[Hey woman bet you can treat me right…]_

_[…]_

_You just don’t know what you was missin’ last night]_

_[…]_

_[I wanna see your face just and say forget it, just from spite]_

_[…]_

_[I hate myself for lovin’ you!]_

She dropped the phone back into the charging pocket in frustration.

The morning news cycle again spared a mention for the woman’s late night antics, but this time spared the video replay or the sound bites.

And then the song started playing on her phone. In spite of herself she tripped over the coffee table in racing back to the phone to pick it up.

[♫Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I want to walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you.

I think of you every night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away.

I hate myself for loving you.♪]

“You broke your hand?!.”

“…”

“No, No I didn’t hear that!”

“…”

“Where are you?! I’ll come back to you!”

“…”

“Yes, I hate myself for loving you too.

“…”

“You know I always will. And I’ll bring the spare communicator.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Shego has always been a Joan Jett fan in my head. Bad Reputation seems like a personal anthem for her and in my head she was born in 1980, so about the right age for some of that music. Banged this out over a lunch break because I’m supposed to be staying out of bed. Let me know what you think!


End file.
